


Devour You

by thisdorkyficthing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers turned Vampire Slayers, Blood, Gen, He's fucking crazy and murderous as hell, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Sex, VAMPIRES ARE TAKING OVER NEW YORK, Vampires, Violence, and, and other twisted shit, and some bloody sex for good measure, lots of blood, oh shit, vampire!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He inhaled deeply, the smells of the city were so intense now, but oddly pleasant. He could smell the blood of it's citizens pumping just beneath the smog and rotten garbage, like the city <em>itself</em> was alive, it's heartbeat erratic and fast. He let it ripple over his skin, like hot water in a bath. Loki lolled his head back and grinned, his lips and teeth still stained with the homeless man's blood.</p>
<p>He felt <em>powerful</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki appeared out of thin air on a chilly fall night in the middle of Central Park. He dropped to the ground, coughing and wheezing into the grass. Escaping Asgard had been more taxing than he had imagined. Once the coughing subsided, he took a few deep breaths to fill his lungs again. This place smelled familiar. He looked around and sighed.

"This damned place again." His face dropped to the cool, dry grass, with another sigh. The last place he wanted to be, besides Asgard... or Jotunheim, was Midgard. He slowly flipped himself over so he laid on his back, looking up to the starless sky. He wouldn't be able to do any major traveling for at least a few hours, so, he'd rest. His eyes were sliding closed when he heard the crunch of dry leaves under a foot.

"Told you I smelled something." He heard the voice of an excited young woman drift to his ears.

"Good girl..." This voice was male, and had a thick accent. Another crunch of leaves. "And he smells powerful."

He hadn't encountered any Midgardians who could "smell" him before. Strange. He lifted his head to see four humans in dark clothes making their way to him. One man, three women. "And you are?"

The man, who wore a dark overcoat and had long, dark hair that hung lankly around his pale face, laughed and looked back to his female companions, who giggled. He turned back and smiled down at Loki. "I am called Vladimir. These are my wives, Antoinette, Elizabeth and Ruby." Ruby, who appeared to be the youngest(just past childhood, Loki guessed) bounced and waved at Loki excitedly.

Loki chuckled, "three wives? At once? I must commend your fortitude, I was barely able to handle the two wives I had. And there was at least 100 years between each marriage." He dropped his head back down with a thunk, he had a bad feeling about these mortals. Something seemed off about them. He wouldn't let that show of course. They crept closer. He could barely move he was so weakened, he definitely couldn't transport himself away right now. He stayed where he was on the ground, watching them.

"I'm so hungry," one of the other wives whispered as she stared at Loki lecherously. They stood over him, their pupils narrowing to pinpoints as their irises began to glow a white-blue. The little one grinned, showing a pair of long fangs where normal teeth had been. 

Loki tried to move, he realized with an ice cold shudder down his spine that he was unable to so much as move his hands, his heart pounded against his ribs. His eyes widened, the only outward evidence of his fear before Vladimir dropped down on one knee on to Loki's chest, knocking the wind out of the god, before grabbing his hair pulling his head back, exposing Loki's neck. 

"It's dinner time, my loves." The three women let out hisses and dropped to their knees, one was at either of his arms, ripping the sleeves of his tunic to shreds while the third ripped open the seam of his pants, exposing one of his thighs.

Their teeth sank into him at the same time and it felt like Loki had been lit on fire from the inside, like his skin had been ripped open and salt was being rubbed onto the wounds. Loki screamed to the silent city, as if that would help him. 

Loki had to  _think_ , he felt himself slipping quickly. These creatures were going to drain him dry. He was a  _god_ , he couldn't die at the hands of some disgusting creature and his child brides. He summoned the magic settled most deeply within him, the only magic he could reach. He filled his veins and arteries with ice, freezing the remnants of his blood and forcing the ice to travel into the vile creatures' mouths. It worked and they shrieked, holding their mouths as they scuttled away from Loki's body and into the shadows, leaving Loki on the ground. 

Frozen from the inside out, nearly drained of his blood, all he could do was stare into the sky and watch as the world faded into fathomless darkness.

_Perhaps I was too late_ , was his last waking thought.

He had to blink over his dry eyes multiple times before he could see clearly again. The sky was still dark above him and he still felt nearly frozen from the inside, but he felt stronger than he did when he had first landed. He wiggled his finger experimentally, then slowly lifted himself from the ground.

He felt different. Everything seemed a bit different. 

And he was hungry. Hungrier than he'd ever been in his entire life.

The scents of the city were assaulting his senses in an entirely new way. There was something else under it. Something old and familiar but affecting him in a peculiar way. Something rich and metallic. It made his heart flutter and his gut ache.

_Blood._

He smelled blood.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was standing before a startled drunken man, huddled deep in a darkened alley. He looked at Loki with wide, terrified eyes, begging him to not hurt him. Loki paid no attention to his words, the tang of blood and the quickened thumping of the homeless man's heart pulling him in like a moth to a flame. He gripped the the man tightly, pulling his head back and exposing the dirt and grime covered neck to the cold night air and sinking his teeth in with out a another thought. Blood flooded his mouth and he moaned as the first drops slithered down his throat, the man's screaming a soft, ambient noise to his ears.

He felt the man's heartbeat slow beneath his tongue, the body going limp in his hands, he sucked down every last drop of blood the man could give. Loki let the body drop to the ground, getting up and leaning on the nearby dumpster, letting the satisfaction of his hunger being sated wash over him.

He inhaled deeply, the smells of the city were so intense now, but oddly pleasant. He could smell the blood of it's citizens pumping just beneath the smog and rotten garbage, like the city  _itself_  was alive, it's heartbeat erratic and fast. He let it ripple over his skin, like hot water in a bath. Loki lolled his head back and grinned, his lips and teeth still stained with the homeless man's blood.

He felt  _powerful_.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony clicked off the tv and rubbed he weary eyes with the heels of his hands. "It's too fucking early for this."

"Are they  _seriously_  considering that  _vampires_  are killing all these people?" Pepper turned her confused gaze from the black tv screen to Tony.

Tony sighed. "It's not the worst theory..."

"Tony, we're talking about  _vampires_  here."

"Yeah, well, I didn't think guys who could make lightening with a hammer existed, but look how wrong I was about  _that_."

" _Sir, Agent Coulson is calling..._ "

Tony let out another heavy sigh, snatching his phone from the coffee table. "If this is about vampires I want nothing to do with it." Pepper stood, going into the kitchen.

"Vampires? No. Thor just arrived. He says Loki has escaped Asgard and might be here."

" _Ah, fuck me_."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Ha ha ha. So clever. I'll be there in a bit." He hung up and tossed the phone next to him on the couch and groaned. 

"What is it?" Pepper placed a couple of mugs of coffee on the table and sat down.

"Loki might be back," he said quietly.

Pepper tensed next to him. "Oh."

"I _know_." He took a long sip of his coffee.

-

Loki sat back, resting against the headboard and pile of flat hotel pillows, he lazily stroked his cock as the two prostitutes kissed and touched each other over his lap. He could feel their pulses accelerating as they played with each other, it prickled over his skin. He itched and it made him want to sink his teeth into their flesh at once.

He would do just that, after he was finished fucking them.

He grabbed one by the back of her thick blonde hair and pulled her close, barely skimming his lips over hers before moving down to her neck and taking a deep breathe. Past the cheap perfume and her dripping wet sex, her blood smelled sweet, softening the usual metallic tang.

His tongue slipped out to taste the salt of her skin as he pulled her into his lap and pushed her onto his cock, feeling the quickening of her pulse and the pleasured moan rumble through her throat. The other woman occupied herself by running her hands over any bit of skin she could reach. Loki grasped one thin wrist, bringing it to his mouth and placing an opened mouth kiss on it. She had an odd scent, something foreign tickling his nose. Some mortal drug, he determined.

He'd drain her first, save the blonde one for dessert.

He had always had such a sweet tooth.

-

"Heimdall told me he saw Loki land in a park, he looked weak and unable to move. And then he said four figures had approached, did something he could not determine and left in a hurry. He thought Loki had died, until he suddenly stood up and left. He has been unable to track my brother since." Thor stared at a place on the table, stress and worry etching lines on his brow as he scratched a line into the surface of the table with a finger nail.

The others looked at each other uneasily.

"Do you have any idea why he'd come back here?" Natasha asked quietly.

Thor shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."

They sat in silence, all trying to think of something.

Thor looked sad, scratching a deep groove into the table and grimaced. "He had made me think I was making progress with him before he vanished."

Steve reached over, patting Thor's shoulder. "We'll find him soon, I'm sure."

-

The blonde stared, pinned to the bed in a horrified trance as Loki sunk his teeth into her friend's neck. Her tan skin yielded easily to the sharpened points of his canines, even if her body tensed and thrashed in protest. Her blood flooded over his tongue. He moaned and swallowed it down greedily, feeling satisfaction seep down to his very bones. Her drug laced blood made his head spin, but it would fade soon.

Her pulse died quick on his tongue, leaving her limp in his arms as he pulled the last drips of blood and life from her. 

He dropped her body back on to the bed, his gaze now focused on the the blonde. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his cheek. Her breath hitched in a tiny gasp, the only indication of fear she could give.

He stroked her cheek, his fingertip tracing down the side of her neck. "Oh, darling, if only we were somewhere more secluded." He gave her a feral grin, full of stained red teeth. "I'd love to hear you scream as I drained every ounce of life from you."

His finger traced down her chest, farther down to her legs, pulling them apart and laying between them. He tossed one leg over his shoulder, pressing his face into her pale thigh and inhaling.

"By the Norns, you smell absolutely  _divine_ ," he murmured into her skin, laying a wet kiss there and nicking his teeth lightly over the skin. He licked the droplets of blood away and moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. "You taste even better."

"I could do this for  _hours_ ," he murmured, biting another small mark on her thigh and licking the blood clean.

He could savor every tremble and tensing of her muscles, every terrified little hitch or gasp of breath, how hard her heart pounded under her skin, pumping that sugared blood of hers faster through her veins. He could savor it until he could simply take it no longer and gave in and sucked her dry.

But he knew there'd be more little treats like this one, he could savor  _those_.

He sunk his teeth deep into the flesh of her thigh, smiling as she began to feebly twist and writhe in his grasp.

-

" _At least fourteen more bodies were found this morning, with even more missing persons reports piling up. Police refuse to.._."

Fury sighed, not bothering to turn his gaze away from the screen as Maria stepped next to him.

"Are we going to look into this, director?"

"I think we'll have to. I want you to send some agents out tonight and have them report what they see." Nick finally looked over to her, his voice going a touch quieter. "Keep it small. I don't want word getting out that we're looking into this yet."

Maria nodded and walked away, leaving Fury alone again. He pressed the power button on the remote a touch harder than necessary. "Goddamn  _vampires_..."


End file.
